


Anything

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia wants Patsy to do anything she likes to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentsandmidwives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandmidwives/gifts).



It had been a very sad week for the residents of Nonnatus house after losing one of their own, Sister Evangelina, in her sleep, but they all knew that there was a time to grieve and a time to continue living. Patsy was the best at this, diving straight back into nursing and midwifery, even though she was still grieving she did her absolute best to remain strong. Delia of course noticed this most of all, as she had once said Patsy coped better with façades than she did.

Delia, having only know the nun for a short amount of time was unsure how to grieve for her, and it was a source of some shame to her that her mind was still reeling from the last meeting she had with her mother rather than the death of the Sister. It had gotten to her more than she let on just how harsh her mother had been towards Patsy and her occupation and she regretted not having the courage to speak up for herself and for letting Patsy say everything that needed to be said. They had still gotten what they wanted out of the meeting, but it felt hollow to Delia somehow.

So the next night they were both able to spend together Delia was determined to make it up to Patsy.

She had pulled Patsy into her bedroom and they were both cuddling close together on her bed, they didn’t always have to get right down to intimate things, sometimes it was just nice to be together in any way they could so they were enjoying the feeling of being close together, still Patsy couldn’t help but feel there was something on Delias mind.

“You’re very quiet tonight, is something wrong?” Patsy asked as she lay next to her stroking her hair, she seemed strangely nervous and that wasn’t like her lover at all.

“No…” Delia said, not being completely honest.

“Delia?” Patsy said, knowing her girl all too well, something was bothering her and she was determined to find out what it was.

Delia sat up from where she had been lying with Patsy; she looked away from her and at the wall on the other side of the room. “I’m sorry Pats” she said, which probably wasn’t the best way to start what she had wanted to say as it only made Patsy scared that something was seriously wrong between them. She tensed a little and sat up as well, though keeping some distance between herself and Delia.  
“I’m sorry I can’t stand up to my mam” Delia continued, which made Patsy sigh in relief, “I’m sorry I let her say what she said to you, and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you that I’m sorry”.

Patsy smiled even though Delia still wasn’t looking at her, “Oh Deels, is that what’s bothering you?” she said, wrapping her arms around her again and resting her head on her shoulder. “Darling, she said those things because she loves you and she cares for you. Look at it from her side, you were her sweet dutiful daughter and I’m the woman who’s taken you away and corrupted you”. Patsy smiled, trying to get Delia to do the same, but Delia didn’t seem to think anything about this was funny at all.

“I know how it feels to lose a mother, please believe me when I tell you I don’t want you to lose yours” Patsy said sombrely, which made Delia look at her again with sadness in her eyes.  “But you haven’t lost your mother, she still loves you and she’s practically given us her blessing. We shouldn’t let a few words come between that Deels” She finished by kissing Delia gently on the cheek, which finally made a small smile appear on Delias face.

“I still want to make it up to you” she said

“There’s no need” Patsy said

“Please Pats…” Delia said, turning to face her on the bed again.

“Alright” she said, “What did you have in mind” she said teasingly

“I……I want to show you something, but I need you to close your eyes first or I can’t do it” Delia said with a hint of nervousness in her voice

“Alright” Patsy replied again, not really sure what was happening but curious all the same.

“Close your eyes” Delia said, slipping out of her lovers arms and pushing Patsy back against the pillows at one end of the bed, “And don’t open them until I say”

Patsy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever it was Delia wanted to show her. She relaxed against the headboard and waited for what Delia had planned. She heard the rustling of clothing and knew Delia was undressing and she couldn’t help but smirk a little at the image in her head.

“No peeking” Delia said seriously

“I’m not, scouts honour” Patsy replied, not even opening her eyes a single bit. She was incredibly curious now, the thought of Delia undressed was almost too much to bear, but she promised not to open her eyes and she meant it.

After what felt like an agonisingly long time she felt Delia’s lips hovering over hers, Delia pressed them against hers for a moment and then said quietly… “Open your eyes”.

Patsy couldn’t quite believe her eyes when she opened them to see Delia before her, she was scantily clad in black lingerie which she must have been hiding underneath her pyjamas all night, it was a lacy black brassiere and knickers accompanied by a black garter belt which was unhooked and looking tantalising all by itself, let alone the rest of the ensemble. She didn’t even want to know when or where she had procured these scandalous garments she was just lost in the moment of seeing her in them.  
Patsy looked at her with the widest eyes she had ever made in her life; she hadn’t quite expected such a sight when she opened her eyes. “Gosh…” she whispered, that was all she could manage to say at that moment. This was just so different for Delia who always favoured plain white underwear; she must have really wanted Patsy to know how deeply she felt about her to have made such an effort to purchase such items.

“Do….Do you like it?” Delia asked, feeling very nervous at that moment. This took a lot of courage from a girl who still let her mother buy her brassieres up until the age of 19, and that only stopped because she moved to London by herself to be a nurse.

“Oh…..very much!” Patsy remarked, sitting up not really knowing what to do in that moment but knowing she really wanted to touch Delia all over.

“I’d like you to do anything you want to me tonight” Delia said boldly, summoning up every ounce of her courage in that moment.

“Anything?” Patsy asked, to which Delia simply nodded before she lost her nerve completely

Patsy thought to herself for a moment as she looked at Delia, this opportunity was too much to pass up and she would be lying to herself if she said there were some things she wanted to do to Delia that they hadn’t tried yet.

She sat up, taking Delias face in her hands and placing a gentle kiss on her lips before looking her square in the eyes. “Face the wall sweetheart, and put your hands on the headboard” she said very matter of factly, and Delia promising to obey her simply nodded and did what she said, adjusting herself into the position Patsy asked her to assume. “Good girl, and don’t move your hands until I say so” Patsy added as she placed her hands on her lovers hips, keeping her steady.

Patsy stroked Delias hair and gently tossed it over her left shoulder, giving her access to the back of her neck where she kissed softly, making Delia tremble slightly. Patsy got as close as she could to Delias body, running her fingers down her back over the perfect unblemished skin before unhooking the bra and slipping it off her. She kissed down her back placing her lips on every part she could see and when she got to the base of her spine she licked her way back up making Delia feel like every nerve in her body was aflame with pure desire.

“Ohh!” she moaned out, unable to keep her calm any longer, this was so much more erotic than anything they’d ever done before.

“Sssh darling” Patsy whispered, aware that if she made any more noise their night might be ruined.

“I’m sorry” Delia whispered back, but then she was distracted by Patsy’s hands working their way to her front and over her breasts as Patsy pressed her own body against her back. Delia smiled; she loved it when Patsy touched her breasts as she always knew exactly how to touch her to turn her on. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to take it much longer when she felt Patsy’s fingers working their way down to her knickers.

She didn’t go straight inside them; she just teased her over the lace for a few moments before Delia said something that shocked even her lover. 

“Please fuck me Patsy” she whispered.

Patsy paused for a moment, not really believing she had just heard Delia say that, she pressed her lips against her girls ear, “Wherever did you learn such filthy language?” she asked, but Delia didn’t answer her, she just turned her head to one side to look at Patsy with one of the most seductive smiles Patsy had ever seen.

“If I hear any more of that I’ll put you over my knee”. Patsy said kissing her cheek softly

“Promise?” Delia said slyly, gosh sometimes that girl was too much Patsy thought to herself. She actually abhorred violence and couldn’t even bear the thought of hitting Delia in any way, but she did so like to tease her.

“No more talking from you” Patsy then said, making Delia face the wall again whom she then heard gasp as Patsy slid her knickers down her thighs. “Good girl” Patsy whispered again, noticing more trembling coming from her girlfriend as she grazed her hand up her thigh from behind. She could already feel some of her wetness in between her legs and Patsy smiled at that as she knew her Delia always did get extremely wet when she was excited.

Patsy reached around and took one of Delias hands in hers lowering it to her waist before whispering into her ear again. “I’d like you to play with yourself whilst I put my fingers inside you”. She said, and Delia didn’t even question her lover, she wanted to do absolutely anything Patsy asked her to do.

So she did, she slipped her fingers down below and started rubbing her clit, moaning softly as Patsy was so overwhelmed by the sight and sound of it that she nearly forgot about her side of the bargain. Kissing the back of her neck again she placed one arm around her lovers torso to caress her breasts and plunged two fingers from her other hand underneath her and deep inside her vagina.

“Oh…..Christ!” Delia cried, forgetting she wasn’t supposed to talk. She couldn’t help it though; they didn’t often penetrate each other so it was always a pleasant surprise when it happened. “Sorry….” She whispered, looking back at Patsy.

Patsy forgave her in her head, but her dear Delia had spoken when she wasn’t supposed to, and for that she had to be punished. Gently as not to hurt her she took the hand that was over her breasts and placed it over her lovers mouth instead, determined to keep her quiet as her fingers kept penetrating her. It shocked Delia a little but it felt quite good too, kind of naughty, and Delia was definitely in a naughty mood that night. In fact she immediately broke another rule as she removed her other hand which was still on the headboard and placed it behind Patsy’s head, gripping her hair as her lover buried her face into her neck, kissing and nuzzling at it with a deep passion as they both kept going and going for several more minutes.

“Delia…” Patsy whispered against her skin as she felt her fingers pulling tight at her hair with each probe of her digits. She was soaked down to the wrist already from Delias want, “You are so wonderful” She said, and even if Delia could reply she wouldn’t have had time to as Patsy felt her muscles spasm from inside her as she began to climax.

Delia felt the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in her entire relationship with Patsy and she was so glad her hand was over her mouth as she knew there was no way she would have been able to be quiet as she came hard,  her cries muffled against the palm of Pasty’s hand.

Patsy kissed at her neck again as Delia came down from her high and she finally released her hand from her mouth. Delia didn’t say anything right away, she was always quiet after she came, instead she steadied herself again by placing her hands back on the headboard as she tried to regain her composure, she felt Patsy’s hand stroke the back of her neck making her feel completely safe and at ease. Neither of them spoke, Patsy knew Delia liked the quiet after they had sex and she respected that, even if she hadn’t quite respected her body that night.

Delia pulled her knickers back up and turned her head to look at Patsy, “That was…..different” she said, not really knowing how else to describe what they had just done.

“You said I could do anything” Patsy said, misunderstanding what Delia meant.

“I didn’t mean it was bad” she said, turning around to face her properly “It was good, very good Pats” she said with a devious smile.

Patsy smiled back one of her trademark side smiles and leaned in to kiss Delias lips, pushing her back gently so that she was lying down with Patsy on top of her.

“You truly are remarkable Delia” Patsy said, looking down at her lover, “I don’t think I tell you enough just how much I love you”

“I love you too Pats” Delia said happily.

After a while they both settled into a spoons position and Patsy continued playing with Delias hair again. It was getting late by the time Delia had started to nod off safely nestled in her lovers arms and Patsy knew that even though Trixie was out on call she could come back any moment, it would be better to leave now than have to face any unwanted questions.

“I have to go sweetheart, I’m sorry” she whispered to Delia, kissing her hair softly and Delia sighed a sleepy “Goodnight” back to her. She was so adorable to look at when she was all sleepy eyed Patsy thought,

“Thank you for a wonderful evening” Patsy added as she slipped out of the bed and tiptoed her way to the door.

 


End file.
